


Письма на бумажном самолётике

by KimKanejae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Сынмин любит подниматься по вечерам на крышу.





	Письма на бумажном самолётике

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2018.

Сынмин любит подниматься по вечерам на крышу, любоваться звёздным небом (пускай из-за огней Сеула звёзд почти и не видать), дышать ночным воздухом и запускать бумажные самолётики в свободный полёт, гадая, куда они доберутся на этот раз. И много думать. Конечно, выбраться на крышу удаётся далеко не всегда, а только когда они всей группой не засиживаются до ночи в зале для практик, отрабатывая хореографию или помогая друг другу с партиями.

Пока Сынмин жил у себя дома — до переезда в общежитие трэйни JYP к остальным ребятам — было проще, хоть он и довольствовался малым, лишь открывая ради запуска самолётиков окно в своей комнате.

Теперь же ему приходится дожидаться, пока уснут остальные (или хотя бы Феликс), и чтобы Чана обязательно не было в поле зрения. Если тот увидит, что Сынмин по вечерам ходит на крышу — будет только лишний раз волноваться, скажет, что уже поздно для подобных приключений, и вообще это очень опасно, а ведь теперь Чан в ответе за него.

Заставлять лидера переживать из-за своих детских привычек Сынмин не хочет — тому и без него хватает причин и поводов, огромным грузом свалившихся на плечи со стартом шоу. Но противиться желанию побыть наедине с собой, привести мысли в порядок и попробовать в очередной раз разобраться в себе (чёртов Феликс Ли с его низким голосом и умением делать потрясающий массаж, после которого всё пошло наперекосяк) для Сынмина сложно. Конечно, ради этого подниматься на крышу вовсе не обязательно, но в общежитии, где живёт девять человек, найти тихое и спокойное место — ещё тяжелее.

Поэтому стоит появиться возможности, он хватает первую попавшуюся под руку куртку, заранее сложенный бумажный самолётик ( _нет, Феликс, он лежит на столе потому что мне просто нравится оригами_ ) и выходит из общежития, тут же направляясь вверх по лестнице. А оказавшись на месте, вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью и легко улыбается, стелит свою куртку и садится на неё, отклонившись назад и опираясь на руки. Он смотрит на ночное небо, на еле виднеющиеся звёзды и на яркую луну. Если везёт — он успевает к закату, окрашивающему небо в тёплые цвета, начиная оранжевым и заканчивая розовым.

Сегодня как раз такой день.

Утром Чан объявил всем, что у них выходной, что все могут пойти прогуляться, развлечься или просто посвятить день себе, и ушёл, схватив перед этим Чжисона за руку. Повторять остальным дважды нет нужды — все разбрелись, кто куда: кто-то собрался поесть курочки и зайти в какой-то торговый центр, кто-то решил отдохнуть в караоке, а кто-то остался дома.

Последними были Минхо, который весь день помогает Феликсу с корейским, попутно готовя ужин, и сам Сынмин, который то принимает участие в готовке, то поправляет произношение Феликса, то читает книгу, сидя в гостиной.

А потом наступает вечер, ребята ещё, видимо, даже не думают возвращаться, и Сынмин думает, что пока Феликс отдыхает от изучения языка, играя в приставку, а Минхо комментирует происходящее на экране, он может себе позволить полчаса свободы.

Возможно, стоило попробовать предложить Феликсу сыграть во что-нибудь вместе, но Сынмину, отчего-то, неловко, хоть в этом и нет ничего необычного. И в итоге всё, что он говорит, это: «Я скоро вернусь, ребят. К ужину успею».

Как и всегда, он поднимается по лестнице, стараясь двигаться тихо, и улыбается, стоит ему открыть дверь, ведущую на крышу. Ветер бьёт в лицо слабым тёплым порывом, приводя волосы в лёгкий беспорядок, а солнце уже садится за горизонт, позволяя смотреть на него, не щурясь.

Сынмин потягивается, жмуря от удовольствия глаза, садится в метре от ограждения у края, скрестив ноги, и тянется во внутренний карман куртки за самолётиком. Но когда он по привычке проводит пальцами по сгибу, делая его острее, а после расправляет крылья, то замечает под ними надпись.

Аккуратный почерк гласит простое «не замёрзни». Сынмин не знает даже, что думать.

Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову — кто-то знает о его вылазках, а значит впредь ему нужно быть осторожнее. Вторая — он надеется, что этот «кто-то» никому не скажет, но пока всё же лучше сделать перерыв в своих похождениях на крышу. И, наконец, третья — кто это?

Узнать по почерку сложно — Сынмин не так хорошо помнит, как пишут его друзья, да и тут заметно, что человек очень старался, выводя каждый символ, но и теряться в догадках Сынмин не хочет.

Он вздыхает, смотрит на почти севшее солнце и запускает вдаль самолётик, обещая себе обязательно выяснить автора надписи.

Только к следующему походу на крышу ему это не удается — все ведут себя так же, как и всегда, и Сынмин не находит ни одного намёка, указывающего на нужного ему человека. Зато на бумажном крыле с внутренней стороны красуется заботливое «не забудь перевязать на ночь запястье».

Сынмин сверлит взглядом надпись добрых минут пять, пытаясь вспомнить, кто мог заметить, что сегодня на тренировке он ушиб руку. И, ожидаемо, у него нет ни малейшего предположения, кто это может быть.

Он выпускает его в свободный полёт, думая, что было бы неплохо, окажись Феликс автором этих фраз. Возможно, тогда Сынмину будет проще открыться ему. Но когда самолётик пропадает из поля зрения, Сынмин машет головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя лишние мысли, и уходит обратно в общежитие, чуть не попавшись кому-то на глаза.

В коридоре темно, и Сынмин чудом не наступает на разбросанные пары обуви, не спотыкается о ножку табурета (откуда он здесь вообще?), не ударяется боком о тумбу. Когда он заходит в свою комнату, Феликс — ожидаемо — спит, скинув одеяло на пол, и Сынмин, вздыхая, поднимает его, укрывает Феликса и идёт к своей кровати. Достаёт из ящика эластичный бинт, перевязывает руку, ложится и сразу же проваливается в сон, стоит коснуться головой подушки.

Утром их с Феликсом будит Чонин, говоря, что Чан с Минхо почти доготовили на всех завтрак. И пока Феликс на правах старшего первым уходит в ванную приводить себя в порядок, Сынмин прибирает вещи, которые ночью кинул на стул, и, посмотрев на стол, понимает, что забыл об одной важной вещи. Он достаёт с полки чистый лист бумаги и замирает, кинув взгляд на лежащую рядом тетрадь Феликса.

Почерк похож на тот, которым были написаны фразы на самолётиках, но Сынмин думает, что может ошибаться и принимать желаемое за действительное. Думает, что пока ещё рано тыкать пальцем и говорить наверняка. Думает, что ему просто кажется и, в конце концов, на обложке тетради Феликса мог писать кто угодно (заглядывать внутрь Сынмину кажется неуважительным).

Когда Феликс возвращается в комнату, Сынмин уже успевает сложить новый самолётик и поместить его на стол, где находился предыдущий. Он надеется, что до этого Феликс не заметил «пропажу», но необходимости в этом нет. Феликс уходит на кухню, советуя Сынмину поторопиться — Чан приготовил жареный рис, — и Сынмин, умывшись за считанные минуты, успевает как раз вовремя.

Завтрак проходит в привычной шумной атмосфере: Чжисон предлагает Чану помощь в создании новой песни, Чанбин с набитым ртом мычит что-то вроде «я тоже хочу написать лирику к тому треку», Хёнджин с Минхо спорят о каком-то движении в танце, Феликс машет головой, видимо, не соглашаясь с ними двумя, а Чонин спрашивает у Сынмина и Уджина советов, касаемых его вокала.

Сынмин с удовольствием подсказывает Чонину, как ему можно попробовать спеть те строчки, когда краем глаза замечает пристальное внимание в свою сторону. Непривычно молчаливый сегодня Феликс смотрит прямо на него, легко улыбаясь и отчего-то щуря глаза, но тут же отворачивается, когда Сынмин поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

В этот момент Сынмин думает, что, возможно, ему не зря почерк Феликса показался похожим на тот, с самолётиков? Но развить мысль ему не дает Чан, который говорит, что всем нужно сегодня постараться на тренировках, и Чжисон со своими подбадривающими словами.

Которые Сынмин вспоминает, когда достаёт самолётик, поднявшись на крышу вечером. На самом деле, Сынмин даже ни разу не хотел проверить наличие фразы сразу, у себя в комнате, оставляя это действие на потом. В какой-то степени, это добавляет чего-то вроде волшебства (как бы по-детски это ни звучало) мгновению, когда только улавливаешь чувство свободы, лёгкости и ещё чего-то, немножко щекочущего и даже дразнящего.

Сегодня надпись длиннее, она его хвалит и говорит с нотками слабого восхищения.

«Сынминни, ты сегодня хорошо потрудился. Я не ожидал, что ты так быстро выучишь эту часть хореографии. И ещё — у тебя красивый голос».

Ну, благодаря этому Сынмин знает хотя бы, что неизвестный ему автор старше его.

Только это не сильно помогает с поисками, но зато теперь, каждый раз поднимаясь на крышу, Сынмин пытается угадать послания.

И каждый раз он ошибается. Фразы гласят «ты сегодня какой-то грустный, Сынмин-а, улыбнись ~», «осторожнее, там становится скользко» и спрашивают «я тебе раньше говорил, что мне нравится твоя искренность?», «тебя что-то тревожит последнее время?»

Если бы Сынмин знал, кому отвечать, он непременно сказал бы «спасибо за беспокойство» и «всё в полном порядке».

Но Сынмин не знает. И это огорчает.

До тех пор, пока Сынмин банально не забывает взять с собой в ванную чистое полотенце.

Он надеялся, что Феликс, как обычно, уснёт за то время, что он принимает душ, и тогда он спокойно сможет сходить на крышу. Но Сынмин оказывается не готов к тому, что видит, приоткрыв дверь в комнату.

Феликс, сгорбившись, стоит у стола, чешет затылок, теребит зажатую между пальцев ручку и смотрит на самолётик перед ним. Рядом лежит его телефон с включенным фонариком.

Сдержать улыбку у Сынмина не получается.

— Хён, — тихо зовёт Сынмин, заходя, наконец, внутрь. И не спрашивает, утверждает: — Всё же, это был ты.

Феликс поворачивается к нему, и кивает. Выражение его лица разглядеть трудно — свет от фонарика, находящегося за его спиной, совсем не помогает — и Сынмин может только догадываться, что, возможно, тот тоже улыбается.

— А я всё ждал, когда ты, наконец, спросишь меня, — мягко говорит Феликс, подходя ближе.

— Я думал, что это ты, но боялся, что выдаю желаемое за действительное, Феликс, — Сынмин пожимает плечами, смотрит на него и ощущает то самое щекочущее и дразнящее чувство. — Как оказалось, зря.

— Зря, — соглашается Феликс и останавливается в шаге от Сынмина. — И что мы теперь будем с этим делать?

— Пойдём на крышу вместе? — предлагает Сынмин, не задумываясь. — Только, я всё же приму душ.

Феликс радостно кивает и проводит рукой по голове Сынмина, растрепав его волосы, а после пропускает к шкафу.

— Я быстро, — заверяет Сынмин, хватает первое попавшееся чистое полотенце (кажется, это даже не его) и убегает в ванную.

А когда он возвращается, видит в руках Феликса свою куртку, два сложенных самолётика и один чёрный маркер.

Видимо, теперь писать на них они будут вместе, сидя прямо на крыше.


End file.
